An air conditioner is a home appliance which maintains indoor air in an optimal state according to uses and purposes thereof. For example, the interior is controlled to a cooling state in summer, and controlled to a warming state in winter, and humidity of the interior is also controlled, and the indoor air is maintained in a fresh and clean state.
Specifically, the air conditioner is driven in a refrigeration cycle in which compression, condensation, expansion and evaporation processes of a refrigerant are performed, and thus a cooling and warming operation of an interior space may be performed.
According to whether an indoor unit and an outdoor unit are separated, the air conditioner may be classified into a separated type air conditioner in which the indoor unit and the outdoor unit are separated from each other, and an integrated type air conditioner in which the indoor unit and the outdoor unit are integrated in one unit. The outdoor unit includes an outdoor heat exchanger which heat-exchanges with external air, and the indoor unit includes an indoor heat exchanger which heat-exchanges with indoor air.
When the refrigeration cycle performs the cooling operation, the outdoor heat exchanger serves as a condenser, and the indoor heat exchanger serves as an evaporator. However, when the refrigeration cycle performs the warming operation, the indoor heat exchanger serves as the condenser, and the outdoor heat exchanger serves as the evaporator.
Meanwhile, recently, a multi-type air conditioner having a refrigerant circuit in which a plurality of outdoor units are disposed at an outside such as a rooftop of a building, and a plurality of indoor units are respectively connected with the outdoor units to independently cool or warm each interior space is used widely.
In Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-2009-0031133, there is disclosed a structure of a control box.